Spartan-117
Background The Master Chief, originally named John, was born in 2511 and first lived with his family on the human colony planet E Large for his six years of age, and approximately a foot above his school peers, In 2517, John and other children his age are covertly taken from their homes and replaced with flash clones to hide the kidnapping. The original children are brought to Reach, one of the UNSC's main colonies, to begin intense physical and psychological training to become SPARTAN-II super soldiers. They are assigned new identification numbers,John becomes known as John-117. Approximately eight years later, John and the other children are biologically and cybernetically augmented and enhanced. These procedures had substantial risks; Only John and thirty-two other Spartans survive. {C John-117 was named team leader and was given an A.I in which other Spartan's weren't given. Cortana was the A.I's name, she picked not only cause he was the leader but because of his luck. Involvement Master Chief crash landed in Destiny Island, once there he met three individuals. They were resident's of Destiny Island, those individuals were Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They warmed up to the armored man very quickly. As they finished introducing themselves, a Heartless attacked. John quickly took a defensive stance against the new foes, with teamwork He was able to defeat them. Tidus told the Spartan, that they needed to get to the main island because more Heartless were going to attack. As they started to cross the water, a Heartless Leviathan attacked. John tried his hard to fight it but was defeated and knocked into the water. Chief woke in a different location in the multiverse. Once he began to move around, he ran into a large group of Heartless. The Spartan fought them off valiantly, but as they began to dissipate he saw something that caught him off guard. It was one of his old allies that he thought to be dead. The person that stood before him was Spartan-034, John knew him personally as Sam. Dumbfounded, John asked how he was in the Multiverse. The Spartan was silent, as he walked toward Chief. Once in reach Sam struck John, then the two began an epic battle. Leaving John badly wounded, with a knife wound to his upper abdomen. Chief was destined to die there but he was rescued by three individuals. John finally regained consciousness, to find himself in a unfamiliar environment surrounded by three people that he didn't know. He immediately moved to defend himself until the only female assured him that he was not in danger. She introduced herself as McKenzie and the other two were Lolan and Jefferson. As he studied her, he noticed that her features reminded him of Catherine Hasley. After Talking he was informed that Sam was seen heading towards Castle Oblivion. John got his gear ready and was about to head out until McKenzie stopped him. She gave him a cellular device and told him to contact her if he needed help. John nodded and headed towards his objective. Quotes "I have a score to settle." -Master Chief to McKenzie referring to Sam Trivia See also * Link External links * Master Chief's Cyro-Storage (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters